The Wedding Planner
by Graceybrook
Summary: Regina Mills, an up and coming wedding planner, is talked into getting an intern to help with her latest client's wedding, to be planned and executed in 2 months. Emma Swan, a Business Studies major, thinks wedding planning will be a fairly simple task. Little does she know how much can go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**A very Merry Christmas to you all! Just like last year I took part in Once Upon A Secret Santa and this is my fic for Mayormillstho. I'm hopeful about getting this updated more regularly but I have some uni work to do and other fics as well (because I apparently don't know my limits) so I'm trying to spread updates out between the 3 fics but keep an eye out because I won't leave you all hanging!**

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Regina said leaning down to Mary Margaret's level and hugging her before turning to hug David. "I got some new clients today and we got a bit distracted talking about their ideas for the wedding."

"Don't worry about it, we ordered your usual." Mary Margaret poured a glass of wine for her friend as Regina shed her coat and sat down to join them. "So tell us about this couple."

"Belle French and Ruby Lucas. They are so in love it's adorable. They met in college 3 years ago and Ruby proposed last month." Regina sighed happily taking a sip of her wine.

"Wait I know Ruby, doesn't her Gran have that little diner? She works there sometimes, long brown hair? Very tall?" David asked.

Regina nodded as she swallowed her wine. "That's her, Belle owns that cute little book store we're always passing, she inherited it from her mother."

"Well? How did Ruby propose? When do they want the wedding?" Mary Margaret asked

"Honey let her breathe. She's not even been here 5 minutes!" David sighed, patting his wife's hand.

"Ruby bought a copy of Belle's favourite book, _Pride and Prejudice_ , and cut out a small slot for the ring to fit into on the page where Elizabeth and Darcy admit their love for each other. She gave it to Belle on their 3 year anniversary when they went out for a meal. Once Belle accepted she had a go at Ruby for cutting into a book." Regina chuckled at this as she took another sip of her wine.

"They sound perfect for each other." Mary Margaret sighed. "So when do they want the wedding? How long have you got to work your magic?"

"Well they want a summer wedding so two months."

"Two months? Regina you can't possibly plan a wedding in two months!" Mary Margaret exclaimed quickly continuing when Regina shot her a look. "What I mean is, the stress will be the death of you. I thought you were going to crack doing our wedding and you had 6 months to plan that!"

"That may be but you insisted on having a proper fairy tale wedding, I think that would've been a challenge with 6 years!" Regina laughed.

"Haha, you might be right there but it _was_ a wonderful day!" Mary Margaret said, gazing lovingly into David's eyes. "But still, have you considered getting an assistant? Or even an intern?" she added getting a brain wave. "I'm sure one of Marian's students would be happy for the work."

"I'll think about it. But enough about me, how are you guys?"

The rest of the lunch passed as most of their meals did: David and Mary Margaret being adorably sickening, Regina rolling her eyes but being jealous of the love and Mary Margaret saying how she hoped Regina would one day be as happy and in love.

Back at her office Regina looked at the notes she had made upon meeting Ruby and Belle. It looked to be a simple enough wedding, but most weddings started like that and ended up a majestic spectacle of wonder: exhibit A) Mary Margaret's wedding. Regina smiled at the memory. 3 years ago this September Regina had walked down the aisle as Mary Margaret's Maid of Honour, her dress a gorgeous sky blue floor length strapless number with 3D flowers ascending from the hem. The ceremony itself had been held in a beautiful church in the suburbs of New York (Regina had found it while out for a run), the reception in a grand hall just down the road. Despite the proximity Mary Margaret had insisted on a horse and carriage for transport.

Turning back to her desk Regina picked up her pen and started tapping it on her notebook, waiting for inspiration to strike. Ruby and Belle had said they wanted an outdoor wedding, which would of course mean Regina would need to find a backup venue to put on hold in case of rain. They wanted family and friends to be there, but weren't sure how many would approve of their choice, but Regina really needed to know how many people would be coming so she could find a venue, she also needed numbers to figure out who would cater. She needed to find a photographer and a band or DJ.

Regina noted all these points down and sighed. She had a couple of friends she used regularly so she put their names beside their various occupations but the majority of the jobs were yet to be filled. Regina hoped Ruby and Belle would be less of a strain on her nerves but maybe she should get an intern, just to be on the safe side. She picked up her phone and called Marian but it went straight to voicemail. Regina checked the time and realised that Marian would be teaching, she sighed and left a message. "Hi Marian it's me, sorry I forgot you'd be teaching at this time but I would appreciate it if you give me a call when you get out. Speak soon."

About an hour later Regina's phone rang, looking at the caller ID Regina smiled before picking up the phone. "You got my message then?"

"Yes I did is everything okay? You don't usually call when I'm teaching." Marian's voice sounded from the other end of the line, slightly worried.

"Oh yes everything's fine. Well, mostly. I got some new clients today and they want a summer wedding and Mary Margaret suggested I get an intern so I can share the stress or whatever. You remember what I was like with her and David's wedding. I wondered whether any of your students would be interested?" Regina bit her lip, wondering if she was asking too much of her friend.

"There are a few I can think of who might, I'll send them an email. Tell me more about the couple."

Regina and Marian remained on the phone for a further twenty minutes discussing various aspects of the Lucas/French wedding, reminiscing about Marian's own wedding and ending the call with the promise of a coffee catch up soon.

Deciding to call it a day, there wasn't much she could do until she knew roughly how many guests would be attending the wedding, Regina collected her things, shut off the light and headed down to her car. Ever since Regina had moved back to New York she had made weekly trips over to her parent's house for dinner, more for her mother than for herself. Her mother liked to be kept up to date on Regina's life, particularly her love life.

Much to her annoyance Regina found a space to park fairly quickly, stalling for a few moments she pulled out her hand mirror and checked her hair and makeup before taking a deep breath and climbing out of the car.

"Regina. You're early." Cora Mills surveyed her daughter before she held out her arm to welcome her in.

"Lovely to see you too mother." Regina said, gritting her teeth as she kissed her mom's cheek. "Where's dad?"

"He's out in the garden, go and get him will you dinner's nearly ready."

Regina followed Cora through to the kitchen and left her mother to pull the dishes out of the cupboard while she walked out into the garden. "Daddy? Mother says dinner's ready."

"Oh hello darling. How was your day?" Henry asked, holding out a hand to be helped up from his kneeling position by the flower beds before hugging his daughter.

"I got some new clients today. This adorable couple, they are so in love-" Regina was cut off as her mother sighed and interrupted her.

"Honestly Regina, when are you going to get a real job? How can you find your own happy ending when you're busy planning everyone else's? All the guys will be married."

Regina rolled her eyes at her father, this particular comment had no sting after the 50th time hearing it. "Actually mother these new clients are a lesbian couple, so there's no guy that you apparently think I am going to dazzle with my beauty and sweep off his feet."

There was silence throughout the room as Cora took in what her daughter had just said, Henry stifled a smile. "Regina Elizabeth Mills, would you like to rethink what you have just said to me?" Cora's voice was stern as she turned to face her daughter, who was struggling not to laugh.

"Mother I'm just saying, there's no guy I can 'woo'. And I resent the fact you can't see how happy I am, making everyone's wedding day special and just the way they want it." Regina sighed as she tried to explain yet again why she did what she did.

"Regina dear, I'm just trying to look out for your future. I just don't see how you'll be able to find a man if all the ones you meet are already engaged."

Regina took a deep breath, deciding it was time to tell her mother. "Mother, did it ever occur to you that I'm not actually looking for a man?"

"You've already met someone? Who is he? What does he do? When can we meet him?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I'm not looking for a man because I don't _want_ a man."

"I don't understand."

"I'm gay Mother." Regina felt a huge weight lift off her chest..

Regina and Henry both held their breaths, waiting for Cora's reaction. "You just haven't found the right man yet dear. There's no need for you to resort to being _gay._ "

Regina scowled, anger bubbling at the back of her mind. "Mother I'm not… I'm not _resorting_ to being gay, I _am_ gay." She stood abruptly, her chair scraping backwards, and took her dish over to the sink. Cora didn't speak. Regina could feel her heart thumping and her hands begin to tremble. Turning back to the table Cora was facing her, her mouth set in a thin line and disappointment clouding her features. Regina could feel tears prickling in her eyes but she refused to cry in front of Cora and give her mother the satisfaction. "If you can't accept me for who I am Mother, don't expect to see me again anytime soon. I have more important things going on in my life right now."

Regina picked up her coat and bag, bent to give her father a kiss on the cheek and walked from the house without a backwards glance.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Cora turned to her husband.

"How long have you known?"

"She told me after she graduated from college. She had had a girlfriend there but they broke up because she refused to tell us. The summer before she moved to the city I found her down by the lake. She told me everything."

"And you never thought to tell me?" Henry reached out to touch Cora's hand. She flinched but allowed him to grasp it softly.

"It wasn't mine to tell. She was waiting for the right moment."

Cora's face fell as tears leaked down her cheeks.

"It was just a shock, I never thought she'd be… _gay_. Or that she would keep it from me." Henry reached across and pulled his wife into a hug. After a couple of minutes Cora pulled back and composed herself. "Should I call her?" Henry shook his head.

"Give her space to breathe. This was a big moment for her too, perhaps call tomorrow and take her to lunch?" Cora nodded and turned back to her dessert.

Regina pushed open the front door to her apartment and dropped her keys on the dresser. Closing the door behind her she leant against it and finally let the tears fall. She could handle her mother not approving of her career choice, it was understandable for such a high flying lawyer like Cora Mills to be disappointed when your daughter wants to do such a 'frivolous and pointless job' but for her own mother to think her being gay was a _phase_ or a _lifestyle choice_ that she could just decide to change.

Deciding she needed a stiff drink Regina walked towards her study and pulled out the bottle of scotch she kept behind her books (just in case her mother came round unexpectedly) and a glass from her drawer. Pouring herself three fingers worth she sat back in her chair and gazed happily at all the photos of smiling couples on their wedding days. In the 4 years of being a wedding planner Regina had pulled together 6 amazing weddings. Sighing she drank half the scotch in her glass, wincing as the taste burned her throat.

Regina sat in her chair for another half an hour, sipping at the remainder of her glass and thinking about the Lucas/French wedding. Climbing to her feet she decided that she would take the morning off to spend with Ruby and get an idea of her personality and then spend the afternoon with Belle. That way she could create the perfect day for the pair of them and _hopefully_ by then Marian would have found her an intern to help with the planning.

Waking promptly at 6am Regina began her usual routine. She pulled on her running gear, filled her water bottle and stuffed her keys into her pocket before leaving the apartment for the brisk May morning breeze. Jogging, Regina thought of what she had said the night before. She had finally come out to her mother. Her cold 'find a rich man' mother. She hadn't taken it very well. Her father had left her a message after she left saying that Cora had drunk at least half a bottle of wine to herself while she just sat staring out at nothing, trying to comprehend how she had reacted. Regina shook her head as she rounded the corner and started the journey back to her apartment. If her mother couldn't accept who she was that was her problem. She wouldn't tiptoe around the subject anymore.

Arriving back at her apartment on the dot of 7 as she did every day Regina headed for her shower, making a detour to the kitchen to put on some coffee. By the time Regina emerged from the bathroom and poured herself a cup of coffee she had an email from Marian with CV's attached from several of her students. ' _Some eager beavers right here replied to my email within the hour, but I'll no doubt have more responses soon if these don't match your standards. Marian xo'_

Regina rolled her eyes at her friend's teasing and opened up the CV's.

Elsa White: A Business Studies Major with a minor in Art, describes herself as 'resilient, hardworking, loyal, friendly and independent'.

Tina Greene: Lit Major with a minor in Business Studies, describes herself as 'natural leader, team player, logical and loyal'.

Emma Swan: Business Studies Major with a minor in social work, describes herself as 'determined, creative, problem solving, spirited and an optimist'.

Regina pondered this last one. She found it strange that this _Emma Swan_ put 'spirited' and 'optimist' on her CV, it was almost as if she'd never written a CV before. Looking at her work experience however, it was unlikely that her many years of babysitting required an extensive CV. Compared to the other two though, Emma was the only person who sounded like she would be good at wedding planning. Sighing Regina picked up her phone and dialled in Miss Swan's number before she could talk herself out of it.

As it was only half past 7 Regina got Miss Swan's voicemail and left a brief message. "Good Morning Miss Swan, this is Regina Mills here. You submitted your CV to your Business Studies professor about a position as my intern. Would you please call me back on this number at your earliest convenience. Thank you."

Regina finished her coffee and caught up on current affairs before going to get dressed. She emerged from her room in a pair of black capri pants paired with a scarlet blouse, Regina picked up her black blazer and slipped on her pumps before grabbing her phone and bag and closing the door behind her.

Regina arrived at Granny's diner just as Ruby was opening up. "Ruby, hi. I was wondering if it would be all right if I saw you this morning? Just to get a feel of your personality for your wedding. I'll spend the afternoon with Belle if she'll let me. It helps me make your wedding perfect to fit your personalities and your needs."

Ruby was taken aback by Regina's request but remembered that Kathryn had said Regina liked to spend some time getting to know her clients. "Sure." Ruby grinned welcoming her into the diner and showing her to a booth, "I warn you though, it's likely to be a very busy morning."

"It'll be fine, just act like I'm not here." Regina shrugged off her jacket and sat down.

"Can I get you some coffee?"

Regina nodded and Ruby left her to look around the diner. She had been in a couple of times before with Mary Margaret and David, even once with Robin and Marian but they'd always been busy chatting and she had never taken the time to fully appreciate what a cute little diner it was. The walls were papered with a subtle forest design, that from a distance it just appeared stripy but now that she was looking closely Regina could make out the shape of the branches. The chairs were a retro 70s design, bright red seats and metallic legs, seated at glass topped tables. Laminated menus slotted between the salt and pepper shakers and sugar pots.

Ruby came back with a cup of piping hot coffee and asked if Regina would like anything to eat.

Regina hesitated and Ruby, looked at the door as a man walked in, "How about I put Leroy's order in and give you a minute to look through the menu?"

Regina nodded and smiled so Ruby walked away to talk to the man who had just entered.

When Regina left the diner after lunch she had a much better idea of how to tailor the wedding to Ruby's personality, now she just needed to see Belle and tomorrow she could start with the little details.

Belle's bookshop ' _The Bookworm'_ was located at the opposite end of the street to Granny's Diner and as it was such a nice day Regina decided to walk, admiring the flowers just coming into bloom on the trees. _The Bookworm_ was fairly quiet by the time Regina arrived, probably due to Schools and Colleges still being in the midst of their semesters. "Hello Belle."

"Hi Regina, Ruby called me on her lunch break. I brought a spare stool out of the store room so you can sit with me, if that works for you?" Belle walked out from behind the counter and embraced Regina as if they were old friends, Regina made a mental note to mark Belle down as 'super friendly'.

"That's wonderful thank you Belle. Have you been busy this morning?" Regina asked as she followed Belle back behind the counter

"Not really, there's a couple of students coming in this afternoon to pick up books they pre-ordered but it's usually fairly quiet during the week. How was Granny's?"

Regina and Belle spent the afternoon chatting about ideas for the wedding, favourite books and anything that really crossed their minds. Students started popping in just after 3 to collect books and mosey through the shelves, Regina's phone started to ring just as Belle was talking to a brunette student who was collecting her books so Regina excused herself and walked outside to take the call.

"Hello?"

"Yes hello I'm looking for Regina Mills, she left a message for me to call her back." Said the voice from the other end of the phone. "It's Emma Swan by the way, might be helpful if I gave my name."

Regina chuckled "Ah yes Emma, would you be free to meet in person to discuss this internship? I do hate doing interviews over the phone."

"I've just finished for the day so I am free now… unless you wanted to meet tomorrow or something." Emma suggested

"No today is fine for me. Do you know Granny's Diner? Along the street from _The Bookworm_?" Regina asked as she looked at her watch.

"Sure, what time?"

"Is 4 good?"

"4 is perfect."

"Great I'll see you then Miss Swan, I'll be sat in a booth in a red shirt." Regina said as she hung up and walked back into the store to collect her bag and say goodbye to Belle.

Ruby was surprised to see Regina back again but gladly showed her to a table and brought her some coffee. "You've missed the lunch menu and it'll be another hour before we start serving dinner, but I can bring you over a slice of Granny's famous chocolate fudge cake." Ruby suggested with a smile.

Regina's mouth watered at the thought of chocolate cake, "Oooh that sounds lovely, thank you Ruby."

Ruby nodded and retreated to the counter, returning with a large slice of cake. Regina ate in peace as she watched the customers interact with Ruby.

It was about 10 to 4 and Regina was watching the door absentmindedly, the bell above the door rang and a blonde woman walked through wearing a red leather jacket, "Hey Ruby, have you been busy today? How's Belle?" the blonde called out smiling at Ruby.

"Belle's good thanks for asking, did you pick up your books?"

"Not yet, I have an interview first but I'll try and pop in before she closes." It was at this point that the blonde noticed Regina sat in the corner, smiling again at Ruby she walked over to where Regina was sat.

"Ms Mills?" Regina nodded and the blonde held out her hand for Regina to shake as she introduced herself "I'm Emma. Emma Swan"

 **Please Review** **J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **I am so sorry for the long gap between chapters, it was a bit hard trying to figure out what to write for this one, no particular reason other than my brain decided it wanted a Christmas holiday! Hopefully gaps won't always be that long but I can't promise anything! Hope you like this chapter nonetheless :)**

"Hello Emma, please sit." Regina gestured to the seat opposite and watched as Emma shrugged off her jacket and threw it over the back of the chair before sitting down. "Can I get you a drink at all?"

"Don't worry about it Ms Mills, Ruby will bring over my usual." Emma smiled, and right on cue Ruby came over and placed a mug of what appeared to be only whipped cream.

"Please, call me Regina. Do you prefer Emma or Miss Swan?" Regina asked, taking a sip from her coffee.

"Emma. Thank you for calling about the position, I was quite surprised. Were there no other applicants or something?" Emma asked half joking. Regina recognised the tone as one she frequently used with her mother, unsure and cautious.

"No, actually you and two others applied early and I'm still getting resumes through now but yours intrigued me." Regina said taking another sip of coffee.

"I intrigued you? How?" Emma asked, taking a drink and wiping away the cream moustache that had appeared.

"Well for starters, you put spirited and optimist on your resume. I've never heard of anyone describing themselves that way on their resume. Would you care to explain that?" Regina asked, leaning forward in her chair.

"It's fairly simple. I put 'spirited' down because that's what my social workers used to say about me in my file and 'optimist' because I got out of the foster system, so I know that life gets better and there's always hope."

Regina's face had been inquisitive but as Emma brought up social workers and the foster system her smile faded and she bit her lip. "I'm sorry, you didn't need to tell me that."

"It's okay, you didn't know." Emma shrugged and smiled. " So my parents didn't want me? It's their loss and now I have a loving mother who chose me. Don't feel you need to tiptoe around it."

"Well that explains the minor in Social Work." Regina chuckled "It's a strange thing to pair with Business Studies, if you don't mind me saying."

"Not at all. My mother told me to follow my heart and choose things I love, because that's the only way I'll get anywhere. Doing something I love. Social Work because of my… upbringing shall we say, and Business Studies because, well, I've always thought it was a good thing to know. If the social work goes wrong I can always set up my own business, you must know what I mean." Regina's brow furrowed, "Well didn't you study with my Professor?" Emma continued.

"Um…yes, you're right I did. Did Mari- did Professor Recio tell you that?" Regina was a bit surprised that Emma knew this.

"Yes, she just said her old college friend had an opening for an internship. I just assumed you did Business Studies because, well, because you have your own business." Emma realised she might have overstepped so quickly backtracked. "Oh god, I'm sorry, I shouldn't make assumptions."

Regina smiled at Emma over her coffee. "No, you're quite right. I did major in Business Studies. But I bet you can't guess my minor?"

Emma studied Regina for a moment, taking another mouthful of her drink. "Art History." Emma replied confidently and laughed as Regina's eyes widen. "My cousin _slash_ best friend does Art, I recognised the signs."

"The signs?"

"Oh um, well I saw you doodling on your notepad when I came in and it looks pretty good from here and you made notes down beside it, alithough I can't read what they say."

"So why Art History? Why not Art?" Regina asked leaning forward, hands together under her chin.

"That's simple. Your hands."

Regina sat back and looked at her hands, confused. "My hands?"

"Yes. They're too clean. You may have done art in the past but not in recent years." Emma blushed realising she may have overstepped again and quickly turned her attention to the remains of her drink.

Regina was still examining her hands but at Emma's silence she looked up, her mind made up. "That's a very good party trick. I look forward to hearing more about it tomorrow." Regina smiled as she gathered up her bag and jacket and stood to leave.

"Wait? Tomorrow?" Now it was Emma's turn to look confused, her brows furrowing.

"Well, you do want the internship don't you?"

Emma's mouth fell open, her eyes widening. "You mean you actually want my help?"

"Yes. You intrigue me Emma Swan. I'm usually working by 9 each day but you don't have to be at mine until 10. I'll ask Ruby and Belle if they can come along at that time and see if they're free to discuss details for their wedding. Then we can get started." Regina said placing her card on the table in front of Emma and holding out her hand. "It was good to meet you Emma."

"Thank you so much Regina. I won't let you down." Emma stood up sharply and took Regina's hand, shaking it enthusiastically.

"I hope you won't. I'll see you tomorrow." Regina smiled once more before she left the diner, leaving Emma sitting shocked at the table.

"Mom I'm home!" Emma called out as she pushed the door closed behind her. Emma dropped her bag by the door and walked towards the kitchen where she could smell dinner being cooked. Emma's mom Ingrid might run the local ice cream store but her talents extended beyond frozen treats too. "Hey Mom, it smells lovely in here!" Emma kissed Ingrid on the cheek before she walked over to the fridge, pulled out a carton of milk and took a swig.

"Emma use a glass please."

"Sorry," Emma said as she pulled out a glass from the adjacent cupboard and filled it up. "Hey you'll never guess what happened this afternoon." Emma didn't give her mom time to guess before she continued. "I got an internship with Regina Mills, the wedding planner!"

"Well done darling." Ingrid gasped pulling Emma into a hug. "I didn't know she was hiring or that you'd even applied. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I only sent her my resume last night. Professor Recio told us about it at the end of class yesterday. Regina's planning Ruby and Belle's wedding and its happening too soon so Regina can't do it alone. And she picked me. She said I _intrigue_ her." Emma beamed as Ingrid pulled away.

"Well this calls for a bottle of wine with dinner, why don't you get that bottle of red out of the cupboard and pour us both a glass." Ingrid said turning back to the stove, giving the pan a quick stir as it hissed. "What will you be doing with Ms Mills?"

Emma stopped, brows furrowed. She hadn't thought to ask. "Oh, um, I guess just general assisting type things… I didn't ask. We didn't actually talk about the job, mostly about our education really. I guess I'll find out tomorrow." She added, pouring herself and Ingrid a glass of wine.

"Well I am very proud of you." Ingrid said raising her glass before taking a drink. "Can you pull out the table for me? Gerda, Alex, Elsa and Anna will probably be here soon."

Emma nodded, remembering that today was Thursday. Ever since Ingrid had adopted Emma 8 years previously and officially made her a part of the family, Ingrid's sister and her family would come over for dinner every Thursday. Sure enough Emma had barely put down the last fork when the doorbell rang and she was letting in her family.

"Hey Em!" Elsa said as Anna pulled Emma into a hug. "You sent a resume to Regina Mills didn't you? Have you heard from her at all? I mean I know it's only been a day but Prof said she seemed to need an intern fairly quickly."

"Yeah actually she called me this morning, I met her this afternoon and I start tomorrow." Emma blushed and shrugged.

"Wow, well done! Is that why you disappeared after class? I looked round and you were just gone." Elsa beamed as she pulled Emma into what was probably their ninth hug of the day- something else Emma had had to get used to after finding her family. "What will you be doing? Just like fetching coffee? Or are you going to have actual responsibilities?"

"Oi! Less of the cheek, I can do stuff you know. But I don't actually know what I'll be doing, I forgot to ask." Emma blushed and giggled nervously.

"Don't worry Emma I'm sure you'll do brilliantly." Alex smiled at his adoptive niece as his wife hugged her sister. "Now where's the food? I am famished."

"Darling you are always famished." Gerda shook her head lovingly as Ingrid handed her a glass of wine.

"Actually you're just in time. Emma can you get the dishes out for me?"

The dinner passed much in the same capacity as every Thursday that had passed before. Emma, Elsa and Anna would gossip about what was going on at college and high school while Ingrid, Gerda and Alex chatted about whatever it is actual grownups chat about - taxes probably. Later, after the ice cream had been eaten and the dishes washed up, Emma was putting the dishes away and Ingrid was relaxing on the couch.

"Do you want a lift tomorrow morning?" Ingrid asked.

"Mom I don't have to be at Regina's until 10. I don't want to be hanging around her office for 4 hours." Emma replied, plopping down next to her mom and playfully shoving Ingrid's shoulder with her own. "Thank you though. I'll take Charlie she hasn't been out for a while."

"Oh Emma do be careful, you know I don't like you driving that death trap." Ingrid sighed.

Charlie, Emma's car, was a beat up yellow bug that was practically falling apart when Emma had bought it 4 years ago. Although Emma had spent a lot of money and many hours fixing and cleaning it, Ingrid was still uneasy whenever Emma drove it, especially as her own parents had died in a car accident 8 years earlier.

"I always am mom, you know that. But I promise I'll text you as soon as I arrive and when I'm leaving if it'll put you at ease."

"Thank you. Now unless you want to be yawning on your first day I recommend bed. Night dear." Ingrid got up and kissed Emma's forehead before she retired for the night, leaving Emma alone on the couch wondering what Regina had lined up for her.

When Emma awoke the next day Ingrid had already left to open up her shop but she had left a note on top of her lunch wishing her luck on her first day. Emma smiled softly before switching on the coffee pot and heading for the shower. Emerging with a towel wrapped around her hair and a dressing gown on she headed back to the kitchen, stuck some bread in the toaster and poured herself some coffee.

Half an hour later Emma was dressed in blue jeans and a grey loose knit jumper with a red leather jacket thrown in her bag in case it got unseasonably chilly later on. With her hair in loose waves Emma grabbed her sunglasses and car keys before locking the front door and heading into the garage.

The drive to Regina's house took longer than she had been anticipating, it should have taken her 15 minutes but Emma hadn't accounted for the morning traffic, so despite leaving the house at half past 9 it was 5 to 10 by the time Emma parked. Even then she still wasn't technically late as Regina had said to get there for 10am but as Emma remembered Regina had started at 9, she made a mental note to get there for 9am each day instead. If she was going to do this, she may as well do it properly.

A bit unsure of what to do Emma pushed the button for Regina's flat and waited for the intercom to kick in. "Hello?" Regina's voice echoed out of the wall.

"Hi Regina it's me." Emma waited for a moment before adding her name, realising that Regina couldn't see her.

Regina chuckled softly "Yes of course, come on up." The accompanying buzz let Emma know she could pull open the door.

Regina's flat was located on the 4th floor, so by the time Emma had traipsed upstairs she was a little out of breath when she knocked on Regina's flat. "Oh did you walk up?" Regina asked a little confused as she let Emma in, who nodded. "You do know there's an elevator right? Past the stairwell and around the corner?"

Emma stopped and leant against the wall. "Well it wasn't well directed." Emma sighed.

Regina laughed. "Can I get you a glass of water or something? Then I'll show you to my office and talk you through what the plan is."

"Some water would be lovely thank you."

With a glass in her hand Emma followed Regina down the hallway to what looked like Regina's office. It was just as stylish as the rest of the apartment. The large ebony desk sat in front of a black and white swivel chair, the window behind it framed by white curtains. A matching ebony coffee table stood to the side covered with wedding magazines with white leather couches covered in cushions.

"Wow. This is… snazzy." Emma said as she perused the photos that sat on the mantelpiece. "Who are all these people?"

"They're all the couples from the weddings I've organised. My best friends Mary Margaret and David, they were high school sweethearts and the first wedding I planned. Then there's Marian and her husband Robin Locksely-"

"She didn't take his name?" Emma interrupted.

"No she didn't want to give up her heritage, if that makes sense." Emma nodded and gestured for Regina to continue. "Kathryn and Frederick, Neal and Tamara, Ashley and Sean and Aurora and Phillip."

"So Belle and Ruby are your first gay couple?"

"Yes, that's not a problem is it?" Regina quickly asked, realising that she didn't know Emma's feelings towards homosexuality and gay marriages.

"No it's absolutely fine." Emma beamed, "I've been friends with them for years, they were always coming into my mom's ice cream shop. I was so happy when Ruby finally proposed."

"That's great! So you already know them somewhat, that should be helpful." Before Regina could continue the doorbell rang. "That must be them, take a seat and I'll show them through."

Regina returned a few moments later, Belle and Ruby in tow. "You got the job then I see, more fool Regina."

"Oh ha ha Rubes." Emma said pulling Ruby into a hug. "Hiya Belle, am I alright to collect my book later today?"

"Sure thing." Belle replied hugging Emma after Ruby had let her go.

"Good that you're already acquainted, means I don't have to do any awkward introductions." Regina laughed softy "Right, shall we get started then?" She looked at the couple expectantly.

Ruby and Belle nodded and Regina gestured for them to take a seat before taking her own beside Emma on the couch adjacent to them.

"Shall we start with guests? That way we can find the right sized venue and book catering for the right number of people and as you want a summer wedding we need to get booking as soon as possible really." Regina said pulling a notepad and pen seemingly out from nowhere.

"My parents definitely, I told them when Ruby first proposed and they were over the moon for us. I don't have an extensive family and we can probably collate our friend list into one." Belle said looking at Ruby.

"My parents are dead so there's just Granny on the family side but I think between us we can get maybe thirty, forty guests?" Ruby looked quizzically back at Belle who nodded.

Regina scribbled on her notepad "Okay lets go with 40 for now. What about venue? Did you have any thoughts on that front?"

"There is this absolutely gorgeous park that we run through with a well by the lake." Belle sighed.

"That should be fairly simple, I can call the park rangers and see if they can let us have a wedding ceremony, which brings me to my next question. Do you have a date in mind?" Regina asked as she continued to scribble on her notepad.

"Well we were thinking June eleventh." Ruby smiled.

"Sure, okay I can give them a ring now or later if you want to keep brainstorming?"

Ruby and Belle looked at each other, seemingly having a silent conversation that only came after years of knowing one another.

"Do you mind calling them now? Then it will be easier to plan the rest of the day." Belle nibbled her bottom lip nervously.

"Of course. Won't be a moment." Regina smiled and stood up, dialling the number as she walked into the hallway.

After a moment of silence, interrupted only by mutterings from Regina in the hall, Emma spoke. "You guys must be so excited. You've been together for absolutely ages." She joked, met with eye rolling from Belle and a playful punch from Ruby.

"Good news." Regina said walking back into the room with a smile. "They can cordon off the section by the lake for you on the eleventh. You'll obviously have onlookers but if that prospect bothers you we can always put up a marquee or something." She added sitting back down and looking at the beaming faces of Belle and Ruby.

"Now the reception, do you want it at the lake? Or a separate venue?"

Again Belle and Ruby exchanged looks but before they could say anything Emma spoke. "I think you should have it at the lake, if you have an afternoon wedding and then a reception at dusk it will be beautiful. The lighting alone would be great, and it shouldn't be too cold either."

Regina looked, almost in awe, at Emma as Ruby nodded enthusiastically, causing Belle to be the voice of reason. "Well in that case it would be a good idea to get a marquee, just in case it decides to rain. And a floor should probably be put down," she added, "we don't want heels sticking in the grass during the dancing. Which reminds me," Belle turned to Ruby, "you are not allowed to wear heels higher than 3 inches I don't want to look like a dwarf next to you. I mean, any more than I normally do."

"Anything for you babe." Ruby smiled, kissing Belle's cheek.

"In that case that brings us to dresses next. How many bridesmaids are you both having? If any at all? And do you want them in identical dresses, or different? Do you two want to keep your own dresses a surprise?" Regina continued, looking up from her notepad.

"I'd like to keep dresses a surprise, but then there's always the possibility that we could end up wearing the same dress" Ruby trailed off looking at her fiancé and biting her lip.

"If you want to keep the dresses a surprise Emma or myself could accompany both of you and make sure you don't get the same dress." Regina's idea was again met with beaming smiles from Belle and Ruby causing Regina to scribble again on her notepad.

By the time Ruby and Belle left a little over an hour later, a good chunk of the wedding had been covered and Regina had a plethora of notes on what she needed to do next. Belle and Ruby had yet to ask their friends to be bridesmaids but they were looking at 3 each, in co-ordinated dresses but not identical. A band not a DJ, soft scented flowers, nothing too overpowering. And Regina had been given free reign over invitation designs.

"Now that I know what the couple want, it's my job to put together a selection of options for them. So bridal shops, florists, bands etcetera. They aren't too fussed about the invitation but as they want the ceremony in two months, I'll need to get those printed and sent out by tomorrow evening." Regina turned to face Emma as she closed the door behind Belle and Ruby. "Do you have a preference to what you would like to help me with?"

Emma thought for a moment, feeling a little daunted. She hadn't really realised just how much a wedding planner had to do. "I can look at bridal boutiques?" Emma said, unsure of herself.

"Sure. Feel free to use my iPad to look online, _Pinterest_ is always very handy for images of dresses but we need boutiques within a... let's say a fifty mile radius." Regina said walking back to her office and handing the tablet to Emma. "Do you want a coffee or something?"

Emma sat at the breakfast bar, a coffee mug to her right, a notepad on her left and Regina's iPad in front wondering what on earth she had signed up for.

 **Please review :)**


End file.
